The Blinding Snow
by Eechi
Summary: Eva and Toboe go out hunting together, as usual. But usually, they can actually see each other. What happens when both are left virtually blind? For my friend Shannon, this is ToboexEva, her OC.


**Author's Note: I'm actually writing about Toboe, this time! o: -shock&awe- T'cha, this is for my love, Shannon. We both needed cheering up after watching the end of Wolf's Rain, so I wrote her a fanfic about her favorite character, & she's drawing me a picture of Tsume. xD Tee-hee.**

**Eva is Shannon's OC, mm-kay? Eechi doesn't own her. ;.; (Well... I sort of do.)**

**Eechi doesn't own any of the Wolf's Rain characters, but if I did, NONE OF THEM WOULD HAVE DIED. ;.;**

**Saia is my OC, yep. Her name isn't a rip-off of the Saya from Blood+. She isn't in this one too much, hmm? o:**

_

* * *

_

_Smack._

The sound resonated off the cave walls, sharp and clear.

"Don't _ever _do that to Toboe again!" fumed Eva, lowering her hand. "He could have gotten seriously hurt!"

The wolf in question sat on the floor, stunned. Nobody had ever slapped Tsume, certainly not to defend Toboe!

Tsume himself looked ready to kill Eva, until Saia walked over to put a hand on his arm. She shook her head slightly, making a face at Eva, who shrugged apologetically & went over to help Toboe stand up.

Toboe stared at the offered hand for a moment, then mumbled "Thank you!" as he got to his feet. Eva grabbed his hand and whirled him into a tight hug.

"Are you alright, Toboe?" Hige asked, grinning. Toboe tried to nod without choking himself over Eva's shoulder, making Hige laugh.

Suddenly Toboe got a whiff of Eva's scent. He mumbled something into her shoulder, trying to talk.

"Oh! Sorry, Toboe," she said, releasing him resentfully.

He looked up at her and grinned, saying cheerfully, "Did you know, Eva? You smell really good! And," he continued, staring thoughtfully at her. "You're really pretty, too."

Eva blushed scarlet, managing to stutter out a thank you. No one had ever called her pretty before, even though it was true. Her long red hair framed a heart-shaped face, making curtains around her shocking green eyes. Her fair skin never tanned; not that it would have the opportunity to this far north.

Kiba interrupted the silence by clearing his throat, saying "Alright. We need to go get some food. It's been too long since we last ate, & this storm isn't going to clear up anytime soon. Everyone pair up and go out together, just in case."

It was odd how the pack seemed to have accepted Kiba as their "leader;" they now followed his orders without complaint. (Well, Tsume still complained. Then again, he didn't like anything Kiba said.) Saia took Tsume's hand and lead the way into the snowstorm that had been blowing for almost a week now; Hige followed with Blue, Kiba tagging along with them.

Finally, Toboe and Eva were left alone in the cave.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, right, Eva?" Toboe stated brightly. Eva nodded, and together they walked out into the wall of white.

* * *

"Toboe, can you see anything?" yelled Eva through the roar of the snow around her. 

"Nothing! Maybe we should head back and see if the others found something…," the brunette answered.

Eva nodded, then remembered that Toboe probably couldn't see her in the blizzard. "Okay, let's go, Toboe… Toboe?"

She wandered around a bit, trying to feel and see through the blinding white that encircled her.

"Toboe?" she shouted, louder. Worry made itself the main emotion on her face as she squinted, calling out repeatedly. Why couldn't she hear anything?

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Eva screamed and whirled around, stumbling backwards as she did.

"Eva, is that you? Are you okay?" Toboe's voice emerged from the snow, a worried tone striking through it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, his figure finally becoming visible.

Eva heaved a sigh of relief, wondering at the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked again. She blinked at him, saying, "Yes, I think so… You scared me, though. What happened to you?"

He smiled sheepishly, almost apologetically. "I guess I just went the wrong way when I was trying to find you. I can't see anything at all through this mess."

Eva smiled as well and started to pull him in the general direction of the cave.

"Well, I think it's this way. Let's go; it's freezing out here!"

Toboe dug his heels in, pulling the opposite direction. "No, it's this way. I'm pretty sure…Wha'?!"

He trailed off with a shout as the ground suddenly gave way beneath his boots. The snow seemed to fall away, revealing that they had been right on the edge of a cliff; Toboe had wandered too close, and the ground had crumbled. The only thing keeping him from falling was his hand, still joined with Eva's.

"Toboe!" the redhead screamed, digging her feet into the snow, trying to prevent them both from going over. She was slipping, the combined weight too great and the snow too slick.

Eva brought her head over the edge of the cliff, gripping Toboe's neck gently in her jaws. Four furry red paws scrabbled back against the ground, slowly gaining purchase.

Finally, Toboe was able to get his hands above the edge. He pushed himself up, and the two went flying away from the cliff. They tumbled head over heels before coming to a stop in the snow.

Eva opened her eyes slowly, squinted at a faint image in the blinding white. As it came into focus, she saw… Two honey-brown eyes staring back at her. But why were they above her…?

Eyes flying open, Eva took in the position she and Toboe were in. She was sprawled across the ground, hands braced against Toboe's shoulders above her. He was lying on top of her, one of her legs propped against his thigh.

_Dot… Dot… Dot…_

If Eva had been scarlet before, now her face was _crimson._

Toboe levered himself up onto his elbows, taking some of the pressure off Eva's chest and stomach.

"You know, Eva, your face almost matches your hair right now," he remarked. "You're still really pretty, though." Eva made a noise resembling a squeak, staring up at his smiling face.

"By the way…" He leaned down, close enough that his breath ghosted over Eva's nose. "Thank you for saving my life." Smiling gently, he brought his lips to her cheek and gave her a kiss.

Before Eva could even register what had just happened, Toboe was on his feet and offering her his hand. He reached down to grab her own after a minute, seeing that she wasn't exactly caught up at the moment.

"C'mon, let's go," the brown-haired wolf said cheerfully. "Except, we'll go your way this time."

The two trudged off through the snow, hand in hand.

* * *

**Awww. I hope you liked it, Shannon-love! ;D**


End file.
